Marauders Forever
by flawsmadebeautiful
Summary: Moony is the last Marauder to die. So he takes a train to Hogwarts, and finds his friends waiting for him, and once again he is home. Not much to say, so just read. Based slightly off of Home by StarFan98. Hope you like! No flames please!


**Marauder's Forever**

**Harry Potter oneshot**

**Discaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**This is after Remus dies...and no I'm sorry Tonks is not in it. Only the Marauders.**

**Written for the Marauders...I love them all except Peter.**

**Based slightly off of StarFan98's story called Home which you can find in my community.**

* * *

><p><strong>Remus POV<strong>

Dying was hard.

Well it was easy, someone cursed me, and I fell.

But the falling didn't stop.

Air whooshed past me, as I fell. I couldn't see anything, the wind blinded me, making me blink and my eyes watered.

I finally stopped falling.

I opened my eyes.

It was white, everywhere.

I walked through the station. It looked like Kings's cross.

Then it occurred to me what would happen.

I turned at the sound of a train whistle, to see a scarlet train come in.

I hesitated, turning to see my empty surroundings.

Should I go on?

I did, and took my usual seat in the very back, where the Marauders were famous for claiming as their own compartment.

I even remember when Sirius had gone as far as engraving our names on the wood of the spot of wall, right between the two booths.

He had put a permanent sticking charm on hadn't he?

I was all alone, and the ride seemed longer than any other time I had gone to Hogwarts.

I missed when Sirius would crack jokes, and use is infamous pun of being Sirius.

When I would watch over my book, as James attempted to talk to Lily, usually only to be smacked or hexed.

Then James would strike up the talk of Quidditch, and inevitably pull out his Golden Snitch, which I suspected his parents had either gotten him, or as he always said nicked it.

He would sometimes let it zoom around our compartment. Or on other occasions would play with it.

Once or twice he let his owl out, and sent the bird to Lily with a flower or love letter. Which she would usually then storm into our compartment, and shout.

I remembered how Peter used to laugh at almost anything.

I used to be scared to even say " Peanut butter," in front of him, for fear he would explode with laughter.

And " Pudding?" He would probably laugh so hard he screamed.

I missed James and Sirius's laughs.

They would both laugh in similar ways. Sirius would usually laugh and heave so badly he probably could have broken his ribs. While James would laugh so that he would tackle Sirius and drag Peter, and then cling to me, because usually when he laughed...really laughed, his legs would give out. As would Sirius's after James had tackled him the the floor.

I usually tried to muffle my laughter, or hide it with a smirk.

But their laughter is contagious. So then I would accidentally snort, with the result of the others laughing harder, and usually crying. Then I would try not to laugh, and that never worked, so then it all just spilled out.

I missed the Full Moons, when I could run about the Hogwarts grounds, carefree and with my friends.

I could run faster than even Prongs, even though I usually didn't try to outrun him.

But now and then we would race.

Me running on long legs, speeding past them. With Prongs, antlers held high, galloping behind me by a few feet, and Padfoot barking and nipping at Prongs's heels. Whether out of instinct or just for fun I didn't know...or really care.

On those nights I felt free, and oddly enough safe.

Peter never won of course, instead he just tagged along.

I remember all the pranks we played, not always on the Slytherins. Sometimes on Lily, but usually those were by Padfoot and Prongs.

A pile of Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties and Cauldron Cakes appeared next to me, along with a few bottles of iced pumpkin juice.

I was glad, for I was thirsty and hungry.

By the time I arrived at our destination, it was dark...

I lifted my head to see a silvery moon. The Full Moon. And for once I didn't feel the snarling wolf trying to take over my body.

Instead I felt peace.

I walked toward the carriages, where I could see silvery horses, tossing their manes.

I took a carriage, and turned, wanting to peer at the castle.

No matter how many times I had seen it, the sight never failed to overjoy me.

I jumped down, walking toward the doors. I turned to look at the forest, wondering vaguely if there was such thing as still being a werewolf.

Suddenly I felt a pricking, and prayed that I wasn't changing.

I felt the need to change, uncertainly I leapt forward, letting the need to overtake me.

I opened my eyes again, and twisted, looked at my reddish brown fur. I was a wolf.

Cautiously I approached the castle, still gazing at the forest.

I saw something white flash among the darkness of the trees.

I blinked and it was gone.

But now something stood tall and majestic at the doors of Hogwarts.

I jumped forward, and changed back. I knew already from James and Sirius becoming Animagus.

I approached, and something fell from the sky. I bent to pick it up.

I took out my wand, twiddling it, wondering if it still worked.

I tapped the parchment whispering, " I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

I watched as the ink spread from my wand, issuing like a web across the parchment.

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs._

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers_

_are proud to present_

The Marauder's Map

I smiled at the familiar message.

I opened it, but instead of a map...it had a last message.

_Mr. Prongs and Mr. Padfoot want to welcome Mr. Moony._

_Because he has finally come home._

I dropped the map, and ran to the two someones waiting at the doors.

First came my best friend, a tan stag with a rack of beautiful antlers. Right next to him stood a large, black dog with gray eyes.

I took the stag's antlers and gave them a shake, and then ruffled the dog's fur.

In response the dog barked, and the stag gave me a nip.

Then they both transformed, my family was back.

I smiled and hugged Sirius Black, and then turned with a faint smile to James Potter, who gave his usual grin.

" Good to have you back Moony," he laughed, giving me a hug.

" Who fancies a run through the forest?" Sirius asked putting an arm over my shoulder and James's.

I nodded.

We lit out running for the trees, then I heard a bark, and threw myself into my wolf shape.

I turned at the sound of hooves behind me.

We weren't racing, we were running, just enjoying each other's company.

I skidded to a stop near the Whomping Willow, and threw my head back and howled for sheer joy.

I heard Padfoot's baying joining the song.

I turned at the sound of a doe calling to her mate, or fawn.

Prongs turned, foreleg lifted.

I blinked, and a light brown doe pranced out, to join Prongs.

One glance from her emerald eyes I understood.

I was home, finally.

This was my family.

* * *

><p><strong>Personally I love this story, so please no flames.<strong>

**Please review.**


End file.
